kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-25494824-20150405222128/@comment-8-20150410214424
I'm sorry Gensui Hime, the wikia will not be repurposed. You are welcome to create a wikia for fan content of course, but if you choose to fork this wikia it will continue with the same purpose and the same content (and, if they so choose, some of the same editors) as before. Changing the wikia’s purpose takes it away from those in the community that might choose to stay, and from the future community here. As I said, if you move, this wikia will have its chance to revive and grow its own unique community. Look at Fallout or GTA for examples of wikias that have successfully revived after a fork. They now have new communities, new admins, and a whole new post-fork life. That's what I hope for if the same sort of split happens here. Ultimately, what this all comes down to is that you cannot leave this wikia and also expect to control it. On your examples of why you are unhappy with Wikia: I've talked about CSS changes already, I understand that the "framework and functioning" limits we have can be frustrating for those of you wanting more extreme customizations. We do try to balance the desire for a special look with the need to have some elements as standard. I'm not aware of the situation with the IP block(s), but it would have been for more than them looking suspicious. The usual reason for globally blocking an IP, is for wikia-wide vandalism and/or spam. It's unusual for a genuine user to be affected, because it's unusual for many people to be on the same IP. If it happens, we usually release the block, so in this case the level of vandalism coming from that IP must have been exceptional and continuing. We don't block ranges globally, so if it affected more than one IP we must have blocked them individually for the same reasons. We have an excellent system of reducing spam and vandalism across Wikia, it's one of the advantages of being with us. But sadly no system is perfect, and I'm sorry that someone was caught up in that. If you would like me to look up more details of the specific case, please leave me the details on my wall, or send them in via I'd also like to challenge the idea that "for-profit" = bad :) You don't look down on your local grocer, or local accountant for being for-profit, it's a very standard model for services and companies all over the world. As I said above, Jimmy Wales set up Wikia as a for-profit to show that open source and open content (and perhaps most importantly, wikis in general) don't have to follow the pattern of Wikipedia, his first wiki project. Instead there are multiple paths to success. I'm proud of this company, and all it's achieved so far. You said, "Wikia also implements limitations on how much of the wiki can be edited as well". I don't understand what you mean here. We don't allow porn (including some nudity), hate sites, or illegal content, and we don't allow wikias to add their own advertisements. None of that seems to apply here, could you explain what content you mean? Please let me know if I haven't covered something :)